Consejo de amor
by ClaryW
Summary: Es tu boda, Neji, y yo soy tu mejor amiga, debería estar feliz por ti... pero no es así. One-shot NejiTen basado en la canción "Consejo de Amor" de Morat y TINI. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía. Créditos al creador de la imagen y los creadores de la canción.
1. Capítulo único

Ahí estás, sonriendo leve y cordialmente a cada una de las personas que se acercan a darte sus felicitaciones. Te ves perfecto en ese traje negro, con tu largo cabello amarrado en la típica coleta. Ella está a tu lado, con una sonrisa enorme y un hermoso vestido blanco que la hace parecer una princesa. Se ven tan felices que no puedo evitar sentirme aún más miserable.

Estoy a unos cuantos pasos de ustedes, ya ni siquiera puedo mantener la falsa sonrisa que tuve durante estos meses, desde el día que me dijiste que te casarías. Me hiciste pedazos con esa noticia, pero se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, así que _prefiero fingir que por ti estoy feliz aunque no me escogiste._ Porque esa es la verdad, Neji, siempre quise que me eligieras a mí. Siempre estuve enamorada de ti pero jamás me animé a decírtelo.

No debí seguir con la farsa de quererte como un amigo cuando supe de tu matrimonio, tendría que haber renunciado a ti. Ni siquiera debí venir a tu boda, tengo un nudo en la garganta que no desaparece y apenas he podido aguantar las lágrimas durante la ceremonia. Pero soy egoísta conmigo misma, no quiero perderte aunque no pueda tenerte como quiero. Decidí que _s_ _i me toca romper todo mi corazón_ _p_ _ara atarte a mi vida,_ lo haría mil y una vez, así como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Así mismo, tampoco puedo evitar pensar que quizá si te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos tiempo atrás cuando los comprendí, todo podría haber sido diferente. _Pude haber sido yo la que tiene tu corazón guardado,_ pero no fue así _, alguien sin piedad me lo robó._ También _pude haber sido yo la que a tu lado siempre se despierta,_ pero tampoco fue así, _el futuro nunca nos llegó._

Vivía engañada, pensando que un día serías tú el que vendría a decirme que me amabas, que no te habías dado cuenta antes pero que lo hacías. Me aferraba a esa idea, _me prometí que nunca iba a perderte y no sé qué pasó,_ o más bien sí lo sé, fui cobarde. No debí haber esperado por ti, debí haberte confesado todo antes de que esto sucediera.

—Tenten, ¿no irás a felicitar a los recién casados? —la voz de Lee me saca de mis pensamientos y lo veo acercándose a mí desde tu dirección, seguro acababa de saludarlos, pero al ver mi rostro compungido inclina la cabeza hacia un costado y me pregunta— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida y con los ojos llorosos.

—Sí, estoy bien, es sólo la emoción del momento—miento mientras intento forzar una sonrisa —. Después de todo, nuestro mejor amigo acaba de contraer matrimonio.

Lee simplemente me observa, notando cómo se desvanece la sonrisa que ni siquiera logré esbozar completamente. Se acerca hasta quedar a mi lado y me rodea con el brazo.

—Vamos, Ten, te llevaré a tu casa —me dice, y me dejo arrastrar por él. No es ningún tonto y al conocerme desde hace tantos años, se da cuenta enseguida de qué me sucede.

Antes de abandonar el establecimiento, te dedico una última mirada. Noto que estás observándome, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Intento sonreírte pero estoy segura de que sólo me sale una mueca. Nuestro contacto visual no dura mucho, ya que llegan más personas a saludarte. Todos están muy felices por ti, Neji.

Camino a paso lento hasta el auto de Lee, quien abre la puerta del acompañante y me deja subir. Apenas sube también y arranca el motor, cuando ya no logro contener las lágrimas, rompiendo en llanto. Él me dedica una mirada con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima, pero no dice nada. Conduce en silencio hasta llegar al frente de mi edificio.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro? —pregunta mirándome preocupado.

—Estaré bien, necesito estar sola —respondo antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

Trato de sonreír para tranquilizarlo pero vuelvo a fallar en el intento. Sin más que decir, bajo y me dirijo a mi casa. Él espera y una vez que estoy dentro, se va. Seguramente vuelva a la fiesta.

Me desvisto, me doy un baño y luego me tiro en la cama. Debo dejar de pensar, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sé que _no hay peor desgracia que extrañar lo que nunca pasó,_ pero es difícil dejar de imaginar lo que pudo haber sido.

Me prometo a mí misma que mañana a primera hora tomaré un vuelo y me iré a empezar mi vida desde cero, en algún nuevo lugar. No puedo seguir fingiendo ser tu mejor amiga, tengo que alejarme. Por mí. Con esa sensación de convicción cierro los ojos, y decido que no volveré a pensar más en que _pude haber sido yo_.


	2. Aviso

Se encuentra publicado en mi perfil un one-shot narrado desde la perspectiva de Neji, meses después de que Tenten se marchara.

Gracias a todos por leer, y espero que les guste.

¡Saudos!


End file.
